


better where it's warm

by p0nyo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonding fic!!!, Comfort, Fluff, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Injury, M/M, Sharing a Bed, deadass this is pure fluff, lapslock, they don't cuddle but they might as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0nyo/pseuds/p0nyo
Summary: in which quackity comes home from the hospital and it’s just his luck that technoblade has a soft spot for the injured.(informally, of course. no one has to know that about him).
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 522





	better where it's warm

**Author's Note:**

> apart from some very minor mentions of a leg injury, it's truly just self indulgent fluff lmfao

quackity is a mess when he comes home from the hospital. high on painkillers and whatever the doctors also gave him, he can hardly walk a metre without the support of tommy, who trails cautiously behind him. 

according to his doctors, he’s ostensibly out of it, but if anything he thinks his senses have doubled. the first thing that he notices when he gets home, isn't white space as tommy predicts, but technoblade's massive frame looming in the middle of the hallway and the unimpressed look on his face. even his pink hair looks brighter than usual, it flashes neon pink, like some of the light-up signs that he sees downtown.

“hi techno,” quackity smiles happily. he starts forwards, wanting to walk towards him and run his hands through his hair, but instead, he stumbles on the carpet with the grace of a newborn doe. 

“is he stoned?” techno deadpans. tommy luckily catches him before he hits the actual floor.

“nope,” tommy says, popping the p. “he’s fine, i think. just need to watch him for the evening and he’ll be back to normal by tomorrow morning.” 

“back to normal,” quackity slurs. after three relentless days in the hospital, _normal_ secures the same reaction as 'pee break' would to a toddler. relief. he turns to wobble towards the living room, when tommy yelps, “no, lets get you to the bedroom. the doctors said to rest until you’re coherent enough to cry about your leg pain.”

quackity frowns, “leg pain?”

tommy and techno share a look, before the taller approaches quackity, carefully hoisting the hybrid onto his shoulder. “let’s talk more once we get you in bed,” he grunts, letting out an ‘oof’ when one of quackity’s wings slaps him in the face. quackity nods as his hands crinkle the shirt at the small of techno’s back. thankfully, he’s pliant as putty when techno secures his hold on quackity’s hips.

tommy snickers as techno marches upstairs, taking jabs at quackity’s limp head as it bounces up each step. “he’s so quiet like this, it’s kinda funny.”

“i can hear you,” quackity mumbles, “also, are you hitting me or am i having a migraine? ”

“dunno, probably a migraine,” tommy says, and continues poking him until they reach quackity’s bed.

“shut up,” techno clicks his tongue in discipline.

::::::::

“you’ll stay with me until i fall asleep, right?” quackity mumbles when the taller promptly lowers him into his bed, under soft covers. he worms around sluggishly until he finds a warm position, deep against the mattress.

techno hums, tucking quackity in while tommy sits on the side, pointing at himself with a questioning look. techno waves him off, pointing at the door. “yeah, i can talk to you until you fall asleep.” 

quackity nods and stills for a bit, before he pushes himself up by his elbows and scoots towards the other side of the bed, making room for the taller. “come in?” he pats the now open space, and techno freezes.

“you sure? i might crowd up your space,” techno narrows his eyes. he can chalk it up to how the painkillers have robbed most of quackity’s ability to feel humiliation, but if this is comfort, then he’s sure he can provide.

quackity hums in response. when techno slides in after tossing most of his outerwear off, quackity finally lies back down, letting his head loll towards techno.

“how do you feel?” 

quackity presses his face into his pillow, voice distorted when it comes out, “kind of cold. but at peace sorta. maybe its cus’ you’re being nice to me today.” and he’s probably right. techno is usually harsher, less forgiving when it comes to his antics. 

“nah you’re out of it today, it wouldn’t be fair,” techno murmurs. “are you in pain right now? do you need anything?”

quackity shakes his head, albeit it looks more like he’s burrowing into the bed.

“want tea?”

“no ‘m ok”

  
“ another blanket?”

“no– oh, wait that would be nice actually,”

techno snorts. at least quackity looks abashed. he stretches out his arm to pick up his fallen cape from the floor, flinging it over the top of them but more so on quackity’s side. “that good?” techno says, and quackity simpers.

the next hour is filled with techno rambling about random stories, and quackity diligently listening as assiduously as a stoned, tired man can. 

when quackity finally does lull into slumber, it doesn’t take long for technoblade to realize that he’s asleep– he’s been keeping an eye on him this entire time. he slows down when quackity’s eyes finally loosen with tension and his breathing evens out. suddenly, techno’s heart feels uncomfortably mushy with feelings. 

gently, he nudges quackity’s head off of his arm and slides out of bed. 

techno puts on his outer clothes again, but this time ditching the heavywear, (too afraid of making a sound that could potentially wake the hybrid up). just as he’s about to leave, he pauses to make sure quackity _is_ actually asleep and not staring at him, with those stupid doe eyes. 

he feels bad for leaving, and for no particular reason. if he finishes his work early, he swears he’ll come back to check up on him, but for now he calls tommy back upstairs to keep an eye on quackity.

  
  


::::::::

  
  


when quackity wakes up, it’s to the winter sunlight, most of it reflected off the snowfall outside. his blanket is overwhelmingly hot and it nearly puts him right back to sleep, but he feels energized. pushing himself onto his elbows, he opens himself to a strafe of warm sounds and sights. there’s pots and pans in the background, signs of breakfast, and there’s technoblade scribbling away at the work desk in his room.

then, there’s the numbing, dull pain in his right leg.

“good morning,” quackity croaks, and techno turns around so quickly he nearly flies out of his chair. there’s a grin on his face, one that quackity has never seen before.

it's infectious. quackity grins, momentarily forgetting about his leg as he bottles it up and tucks it in the back of his brain. he’s lucid enough to recognize bait when he sees it, but he takes it anyway. 

“feel any better today? or are you ready to cry about your leg now.” techno paddles over. thump, thump, thump.

“it doesn’t hurt that much,” quackity smiles, then beckons for techno to come closer. to lean in. “and thanks for staying with me.” he whispers into his ear.

techno stands back up, slightly flustered. “tommy also watched out for you, he’s in the kitchen making food.”

“mm, i know. he woke me up in the middle of the night to ask if i needed to pee.”

“yeah yeah, you owe me for treating you better,” technoblade shrugs, “want me to carry you back downstairs?”

quackity snorts, “i should probably try walking,” but nonetheless, he spreads open his arms– like a princess waiting to be carried away.

techno tries not to laugh as he swings his arms under quackity, hoisting him up bridal style. quackity grins like a maniac, feeling giddy with happiness. (in a way, he also feels a part of his pride wither away, but he doesn’t completely mind.)

techno shifts quackity in his hold to nudge open the bedroom door with his elbow, and follows the waft of porridge and eggs down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> yuh technoblade pog
> 
> \+ srry if laplocks is an eyesore askdjfsk i'll probably edit this in the future


End file.
